Happy New Year My True Love
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: This is the sequel to Merry Christmas My True love. I hope you enjoy maybe leave a comment..


Happy New Year My True Love

Leah's POV

I honestly cannot believe the way my life has suddenly changed. I have been so miserable for so long. I never thought in a million years I would find myself getting ready to bring in New Years with Paul of all people. The time between Christmas Day and now have been amazing, Paul has been amazing. Before Paul Imprinted on Rachel we had what you would call a love hate was some attraction between us but nothing either of us would admit to. I was still healing from breakup with Sam. I had no idea how deep Paul's feeling for me were. I had no idea how deep my feelings for Paul were, until that day on First Beach.

 **First Beach Christmas Day**

 _ **Its midnight why do I feel a sudden pull to First Beach, It's Christmas and I gotta be up early . The pull is too strong leaving me know choice. I groaned and got out of bed . I didn't bother to get dressed and headed there in my pajamas. I arrived surprised to see both packs were there everyone with the same questioning look on there faces. I was staring at the beach when I noticed several men and women walking from the water. I was in outright shocked when I noticed my father emerge . I immediately ran to him. Daddy I screamed!. "My precious baby girl" Harry spoke. Daddy I am so sorry I killed you. I never wanted to become a freak . "Hush Babygirl you didn't not kill me the spirits called to me they needed my guidance while you protect our home here on earth we protect the spirit realm" Daddy what do you mean." I can not tell you that" Why are you here? Paul, came to us he loves you very much" How can he , Paul is Imprinted. I know babygirl that's why he called out to us. We granted his request all shifters will be released from their Imprint . The spirits decided that they should no longer chose who the wolves shall love. It has caused more heartache than happiness. Leah I must tell you though you and Sam are not meant to be the future of shifters are changing. Trust Paul, I hope you can love him one day but trust him. and one more thing trust the Cullen's they will be your truest allies in the future wars. We have given Alice Cullen the gift to see Shifters. I had so many more questions when Seth came over to us tears of joy in his eyes hugging our father." I must leave my children, Leah remember what I have told you. You must trust. I love you Daddy ..We miss you, Seth and I spoke at the same time. I watched my father follow the other spirits out to the ocean we waved as his disappeared in the water.I saw Paul looking at me. I was so confused he did this for me I wanted to slap him for interfering in my life. I ran to him I was angry. I was gonna slap him when I heard my father's voice in my head "trust Paul" I relaxed. You did this for me I said. Before he could answer I kissed him. with all the love I could find inside myself. And it was worth it I never felt such electricity come from just a kiss. I knew then Paul Lahote was my future.**_

Paul is gonna love this dress. It's been so long since I had reason to get dressed. Thanks to Alice she has been helping me find my girly side again. Alice was surprised when The LaPush Wolves appeared in her visions. and the treaty is now null and void we are allies friends and dare I say slowly becoming family all this in such a short time. and thank goodness for that cause I look amazing. After my pixie sister completed my hair and makeup she told me I should be walking cat walks in Milan. I blushed and slapped her ice cold shoulder with a conceited smile. My confidence was at an all time high and so were my Nerves. It's me and Paul's first official are bring in a New Year and truly starting our new life together. Paul and I decided that we should bring in New Years alone then meet up with the rest of our friends and family for the party. "Leah!" hurry Paul will be here in 2 minutes and we need you at your peak for your grand entrance". I giggled Alice is being so dramatic. It wasn't long before I could just smell Paul. Just the thought of his face sent shivers down my body. It's be so long since I have been dressed like this and even longer since I knew someone would appreciate it.

 _ **Paul's POV**_

I am so nervous the love of my life is just one floor above me and I am so excited to see her. Now that the treaty is undone I borrowed Edwards Aston Martin and man this car is a Beauty I need my baby riding in style. I have Plans for us I need everything perfect. I was happy and I nervous I knew my princess was just one floor above me and I needed to see her. My hands were shaking from the desire to just hold her hand or caress her face. I was wearing a Black and grey suit that Alice had made for me. Grey the Color of my Leah's wolf perfect. Alice came down the stairs always so graceful I said to Alice. "But of course and you look amazing" Well it's all thanks to my little friend. Alice giggled again then pointed to the stairs.

I was frozen when I saw my Goddess walking down the stair she appeared as if she just jump off the pages of Vogue. Words can't describe how Beautiful My Quileute Princess looks. I had tears threatening to fall from my face at the sight before. I started up the stairs she wasn't getting to me fast enough."Are those Tears" she said with a nervous smile. With a shaking breath I leaned in and kissed her with all the love I had in me. Using all my strength to pull away I told her how Incredible she looked. She thanked me with another kiss."You clean up pretty nice yourself babe" I laughed rather loudly at the nickname. Are you ready beautiful I have a lot planned for us before the party." Ready" she said as she took my hand and we headed to Edwards car. We waved to Alice thanking here for everything. I turned to give Alice another quick wave and look for reassurance about tonight. She smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

So where are we going" she asked me, while she reached her hand over placing it on my thigh. It felt like home. I looked down at her hand place mine on top. Well My love, first we get food. A hungry wolf is angry wolf and neither one of us need to phase from hunger pains. I chose a place I know you will like. I promise that you will have the time of your life. With the help of the Cullen's I just knew everything would be perfect and if anyone knows Romance it's the Cullen's.

We arrived at The restaurant on time. It looks deserted Leah observed. We were greeted at the door by our hostess. My Native beauty immediately notice we were alone. Well princess I rented it out for just us two. She was wowed and kissed me on my cheek if I haven't mentioned before when she kisses me I get a euphoria in my soul. As we sat we order enough food for six our waitress looked at us like we lost it but continued on her way. Leah and I continued to talk about everything that has happened in the recent week. We both steered clear of talk of Sam and Rachel. Ever since that day on First beach major changes have been made and not all for the better. Mainly Sam and waitress arrived with our food accompanied by the chef to assist with our order. We thanked them and continued talking as we devoured our was almost time for the next stage of our plan. I knew Leah was a fan of Bruno Mars. Why are they Bringing out A microphone she ask me with a confused and curious look on her face. I will tell you later Let's just have some dessert. My girl ordered the Chocolate lava cake and I ordered the Cherry Cheesecake. This night could not be going anymore perfect. It's 11:09 pm and Leah finally excused herself to use the Bathroom just as Alice told me.

I stood and walked over to the Microphone it was time. I waited for My love to return as she stepped in the room. and the music started Play and I will admit I can't sing but I was willing to embarrass myself for true love. Leah covered her mouth as began to sing shock evident on her face.

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Leah's POV

Are you joking I asked barely able to form words. Did this man just propose to me. Leah? paul was trying to get my attention but I was speechless. I felt like I was in another world. " _Leah please say something"_ Paul was down on his knee looking worried. Paul, we just started dating isn't this a little soon. "No my love we have know each other our whole lives, i loved you since I first laid eyes on you". Paul was right why am I so worried this man has done what no imprinted man has the heart to do I love him and I wanna be his. YES Paul a thousand times yes I will marry you. Before I knew I was wrapped in this man's arms getting one of the knee shaking, body melting, heartracing kisses you only read about my life just got perfect. Finally I have the Right man.

 **1 1**

HAPPY NEW YEAR MY TRUE LOVE:


End file.
